Who is going to be?
by Yama's Chica
Summary: You chose and the winner was....! Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Hey everyone let me start by saying this is going to be a Tai, Mimi, Matt love triangle thingie. I don't know why, the thought just popped into my head!   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Other peeps with lots of money do!  
  
  
  
~*~Who's it going to be?~*~  
  
  
  
"Can't we stop here Tai?" Asked Kari noticing that everyone was getting really tired including herself. "Okay we'll stop here." Said Tai looking at their surroundings. The place they decided to stop at had a beautiful waterfall that was about 30 feet tall and 10 feet wide. It fell into a very pretty river that went down stream to a nice calm lake. It was a nice tropical climate and the grass was so green and all the trees were alive and blooming. It was like paradise.   
  
It was the perfect place for romance. ^_^  
  
"Wow this place is beautiful!" said Mimi in her infamous cheery voice.  
  
Matt looked over at her when she said that 'Wow, this place sure is beautiful but Mimi is much more beautiful than this place. The way her laugh is, that laugh, he loved that laugh, and her voice was so soothing especially when she was talking in a caring voice. I also see something that most people wouldn't notice; I see her heart and how she acts like a brat to cover something up. I'm just not sure what that something is. She was definitely improving on the brat thing though! Nothing could ever be more beautiful than her!' Matt thought silently to himself.   
  
"You're right, Mimi, it sure is!" Said Tai trying his hardest to get Mimi to look at him.  
  
And then like a miracle Mimi looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"I'm tired." Said agumon, wanting to go to bed.  
  
"Yea, us too!" Said gatomon, speaking for all the digimon.  
  
"You can go to bed if you want we're going to stay up a little while longer." Replied Sora.   
  
"Okay, goodnight!" All the digimon shouted.  
  
"Goodnight!" All the digidestined shouted to their digimon.  
  
With that all the digimon went to bed.  
  
"Sora why did you say we were going to stay up a little while longer?" Asked Joe.  
  
"Oh, just this little idea I had." ::Evil grin::  
  
"And what kind of idea would this be?" asked Izzy  
  
"Oh, I don't know! Well wait I do! How about a game of Truth or Dare!" Said Sora hoping they would like the idea.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Shouted T.K.  
  
"Okay then we'll play truth or dare!" Said a very satisfied Sora.  
  
They all got in one big circle. Nobody said any thing for a while.  
  
"Okay I'll start!" Said T.K. "Hmmm.... Sora Truth or dare?!?!?!"  
  
"Okay, Dare!" Replied Sora.  
  
"Alright, I dare you to..."said T.K. trying to think what the perfect dare would be.  
"I dare you to go over to that tree and lick it!" Said T.K. thinking he had the best dare ever.  
  
"Umm... okay." Sora stood up, went over to the tree, and licked it.  
  
Sora walked back to the others spitting because of the disgusting taste in her mouth. "I'm not doing that again!" Said Sora as she was sitting down. "That was just nasty!"  
  
"Okay, it's my turn!" Said Sora. "Let's see, who should I pick? Okay, Matt! Truth or   
Dare?"  
  
"Dare!" Said Matt.  
  
Sora thought for a moment and remembered that Mimi liked Matt. So she figured that this was the perfect opportunity. "Okay I dare you to kiss Mimi, on the lips!"  
  
"What?!?!" Mimi and Matt both screamed in unison.   
  
"You have to!" Said Sora. "Remember it's a dare!"   
  
"I guess you're right." So Matt leaned in and kissed Mimi. The weird thing was he didn't want to stop and Mimi didn't mind. So after about 30 seconds they were interrupted.  
  
"Hey! You only had to kiss her not make-out!" Shouted Tai getting very jealous.  
  
Matt and Mimi both blushed a deep scarlet.  
  
"Okay, my turn." Said Matt trying to think of a person to ask. "Tai, truth or dare?"  
  
"Umm...Truth! Said Tai.  
  
"Okay, who do you like?" said Matt thinking he would say Sora.   
  
"Mimi!" Said Tai so fast you couldn't understand him.  
  
"What did you say? You said it too fast!" Said Matt.  
  
"I said, Mimi!" replied Tai.  
  
"What!" Yelled Matt.  
  
"You do?" Asked Mimi.  
  
"Yes Mimi I think I love you!"  
  
"You what?!?!" asked Mimi.  
  
"I think I love you!" Replied Tai.  
  
"You can't love Mimi!" Yelled Matt.  
  
"And why not!" Asked Tai.  
  
"Because I love Mimi!" Answered Matt.  
  
"You do?!?!" Asked Mimi.  
  
"Wow Mimi you sure are lucky! You got two people to like you I can't even get one." Said Joe.  
  
"Who's it going to be?" said Tai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued!  
  
Okay you got to help me here. Tell me if you want a Mimato or a Michi you guys make the call! So Read and Review! Thanx! This is my 2nd fic!   



	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey

Okay this is the continuation of my other fic so you should probably read that one first considering it's a continuation! So here's my stupid continuation of Who is it going to be And you all said who you wanted it to be and it's going to be MIMATO! Sorry Kate I know you love Michi's I'll write one just for you ok? Ok good! Oh yes, and in Boca there's a road called Yamato Rd, how exciting, ne?! I was so shocked! I was like "WHAT?!?!?!"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. (Which sucks so bad it's not even funny!)

"What?!?!" Was Mimi's only response.

"He said who's it going to be?" said Matt answering her question.

"You'll have to give me time to think about it." Said Mimi still in shock that the both of them liked her.

"Alright." Answered Matt.

"Okay." Said Tai. 'Oh, I really hope she picks me over Matt! I really do love her! She's always so happy and she cheers everybody up! And she's just amazing! Her eyes are so radiant and beautiful, but her personality is even prettier than her appearance! She got a nice, loving, and caring personality! Oh I REALLY want her to pick me! I got to stop Matt! I know I'll just pick a little fight (Ishida Tachikawa Mimi you're the one that gave me the idea! Thanx!) Then Mimi will see how much I love her when I beat Matt! That's what I'm going to do I'm going to fight Matt!' Tai thought silently and happily thinking he came up with the greatest idea.

"Hey! Matt, you think you're so great well..." Tai flung his fist at Matt as hard as he possible could and Matt felt it too!

"Tai! What the hell was that for?!?!" Matt screamed in anger.

"What do you think..." screamed Tai just as loudly as Matt. "It's for loving Mimi! I'm the one that really loves her! Not you!"

"Is that what you want Tai? A fight? If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" screamed Matt. Matt then lunged at Tai forcing Tai to the ground. They stared punching at anything they thought was the other person. 

"STOP!" Yelled Mimi at the two boys who were going at each other like two lions fighting for a scrap of meat.

Everybody looked at her in total shock. The two boys stopped fighting because of the sudden outburst.

"Thank you!" Mimi replied. Even though they were all still staring at her in awe at what she had said. "I'm not something you can just fight over, how do you even know who I love? You don't! So I suggest you stop fighting because I only love one of you! And it's…"

All of a sudden there was a rumbling and out of no where a giant digimon appeared. It was a female digimon with long dark purple hair and wore a purple cat suit that had fluffy feather type things on the end of the legs, arms, and neck. "Hello Digidestined I am truelovemon. I am here to help you." She said as she pointed to Mimi.

"What? I don't need any help." Mimi said in reply

"I think you do." Truelovemon said. "You're having problems picking which guy you want."

"No! I know who I want!" Mimi said getting very annoyed with this mysterious digimon.

"Are you sure that's the one you want?" said Truelovemon.

"What? How do you know who I want?" asked Mimi.

"I can read your heart Mimi and what is in your mind. And I see that your mind is thinking differently than your heart. Mimi your mind is deceiving you! Can't you see that?" Said Truelovemon.

"You're right! I-I-I...love Yamato Ishida!" Answered Mimi

"Good now you know who you were destined to be with!" Said Truelovemon with a lot of joy in her voice. "I will leave you now. Good-bye digidestined!" She said as she waved good-bye to them.

Matt ran up to Mimi and flung his arms around her. "I love you, Mimi! I will always and forever!" He said as he passionately kissed her.

The End!

Okay I know that REALLY sucked but hey whatever! PLEASE R&R! I'll love you forever!


End file.
